warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Algrim Whitefang/Horus Heresy Pages To Be Created
This blog has been created in order for me to keep up on what articles, characters, places or additional content that still needs to be added to the Horus Heresy. Characters Thousand Sons *Phael Toron (TBC) *Auramagma (TBC) *Atharva (TBC) *Madox (TBC) *Tolbek (TBC) Word Bearers *Erebus (Add Updates) Iron Warriors *Berrosus (TBC) *Kroeger (TBC) *Barban Falk, "The Warsmith" (TBC) *Toramino (TBC) Night Lords *Krieg Acerbus, "The Axemaster" (TBC) *Malithos Kuln (TBC) *Var Jahan (TBC) *Alastor Rushal, "The Raven" (TBC) Iron Hands *Ulrach Branthan (Captain 65th Company - TBC) *Balhaan (Captain - TBC) *Vermanus Cybus (Senior surviving Morlock - TBC) *Septus Thoic (Morlock - TBC) *Ignatius Numen (Morlock - TBC) *Castrmen Orth (Spearhead-Centurion - TBC) *Frater Thamatica (Iron Father, Morlock - TBC) Blood Angels *Raldoron (Chapter Master - TBC) *Azkaellon (Sanguinary Guard - TBC) *Amit (Captain 5th Company, later Chapter Master Flesh Tearers - TBC) Dark Angels *Zahariel (TBC) *Uzziel (Former Knights of Lupus, TBC) *Abdaziel Magron (TBC) Raven Guard *Branne Nev (Commander of the Raptors - TBC) *Agapito Nev (TBC) *Solaro An (TBC) *Aloni Tev (Commander of the Falcon - TBC) *Vicente Sixx (Chief Apothecary - TBC) *Nykona Sharrowkyn (TBC) *Navar Hef (Sergeant of the Raptors - TBC) *Hriak (Former Librarian - TBC) Ultramarines *Marius Gage (Chapter Master First Chapter - TBC) *Phratus Auguston (Chapter Master First Chapter - TBC) *Verus Caspean (Chapter Master Second Chapter - TBC) *Titus Prayto (Master of the Presiding Centuria, XIII Legion Librarius - TBC) *Remus Ventanus (Captain 4th Company - TBC) *Erikon Gaius (Captain 21st Company - TBC) *Ptolemy (First and greatest Librarian of the Ultramarines - TBC) *Aeonid Thiel (Sergeant 135th Company, censured, fought on Calth - TBC) Space Wolves *Bulveye (Axeman of Russ, Wolf Lord 13th Company - TBC) *Torvald (One of the first Rune Priests - TBC) *Othere Wyrdmake (Rune Priest - TBC) *Garm (Chapter Hero - TBC) Miscellaneous Personae *Ollanius Pius (TBC) *John Grammaticus (Add info from "Vulkan Lives" & "The Unremembered Empire") *Kai Zulane (TBC) *Amendera Keel (TBC) *Kai Zulane (TBC) (and add relevant information to Horus Heresy page) *Eugen Temba (TBC) *Ignatius Numen (TBC) *Bequa Kynska (TBC) *Serena d'Angelus (TBC) *Ostian Delafour (TBC) *Mahavastu Kallimakus (TBC) *Ignace Karkasy (TBC) *Mersdadie Oliton (TBC) *Petronella Vivar (TBC) *Vardus Praal (TBC) *Constantin Valdor (TBC) Campaigns *Assault of the Tempest Galleries (Salamanders - TBC) Places *Istvaan V (Updates with forthcoming with release of Horus Heresy Book 2) *Monarchia - City (TBC) *Luna *Harakon (TBC) *Dagonet (TBC) *Vaults of Moravec (TBC) *''La Fenice (TBC) *Laeran (TBC) *Nurth (TBC) *Fortress of Hera (TBC) *Imperium Secundus (TBC) Miscellaneous *Maraviglia'' (Bequa Kynska's Chaotic opera) *Underworld War (TBC) *Thramas Crusade (TBC) Vessels *''Imperator Somnium'' (Emperor's Flagship) (TBC) *''Flamewrought'' (Salamanders' Flagship) (TBC) *''Invincible Reason'' (Dark Angels flagship) (TBC) Weapons of the Horus Heresy *Combat Blade (TBC - HH Book 1, pg. 233) *Destructor Cannon (TBC) *Digital Weapons (Add Digital Lasers, HH Book 1, pg. 235 *Dreadnought Close Combat Weapon (TBC) *Grenade Harness (TBC) *Irradiation Projectors *Lightning Gun (TBC) *Machinator Array (TBC) *Magna-Melta (TBC) *Melta Bomb (TBC) *Needler (Add pertinent info from HH Book 1: Betrayal, pg. 231) *Noosphere (TBC) *Nuncio Vox (TBC) *Paragon Blade *Photon Thruster Cannon (TBC) *Plasma Weapons (Add pertinent info from HH Book 1: Betrayal, pg. 232) *Power Scythe (Add Deathshroud Power Scythe - ref. HH Book 1, pg. 235) *Psionic Mine (TBC) *Rad Grenade (TBC) *Rad Missile (TBC) *Recon Armour (TBC) *Rotor Cannon (TBC) *Shroud Bomb (TBC) *Stubber (TBC) *Stummer (TBC) *Suspensor Web (TBC) *Wargear for Scout and Command Squads *Individual Volkite Weapon Pages (TBC) *Wolf Amulet (TBC) *Individual Volkite weapon pages (TBC Titan Legions *Legio Atarus (TBC - Istvaan V, HH Book2) *Legio Lysanda (TBC - Titan Legion on Armatura, Ref: Betrayer, pg. 21) *Legio Praesagius (TBC) -- the True Messengers, Titan Legion that defended Calth city of Thraka from the Fire Messengers Traitor Titan Legion Military Formations Space Marine Formations *Atramentar (Night Lords) (TBC) *Evocati (Ultramarines) (TBC) *Execution Force - Assassins (TBC) *Imperial Fleet (TBC) *''Kakophoni'' (TBC - Will be added after Horus Heresy Book 2: Massacre comes out) *Keshig (White Scars Honour Guard) (TBC) *Kyroptera *Hidden Ones (of the Thousand Sons) (TBC) *Legion Apothecary Detachment (TBC) *Legion Artillery Tank Squadron (TBC) *Legion Contemptor Dreadnought Talon (TBC) *Legion Dreadnougt Talon (TBC) *Legion Heavy Support Squadron (TBC) *Legion Land Raider Battle Squadron (TBC) *Legion Land Speeder Squadron (TBC) *Legion Predator Strike Armour Squadron (TBC) *Legion Rapier Weapons Battery (TBC) *Legion Vexilla (TBC) *Master of Signal (See Centurion (Space Marine Rank) - TBC) *Night Raptors (Night Lords) (TBC) *Palatine Blades (TBC) *Terror Squad (Night Lords) (TBC) *Rehati (of the Thousand Sons) {TBC} Imperial Army Units *Byzant Janizars (TBC) *G9K Division Kill (TBC) *Geno Five-Two Chiliad (TBC) *Lucifer Blacks (TBC) *Malcador's Chosen (TBC) *Ninth-Ward Angeloi Adamantiphracts (TBC) *Ouranti Draks (TBC) *Outremars (TBC) *Prospero Spireguard (TBC) *Selucid Thorakite (TBC) *Therion Cohort (TBC) *Ultramar Auxilia (TBC) *15th Prosperine Assault Infantry (TBC) *Prospero Assault Pioneers (TBC) *Palatine Guards (TBC) Items *''Blade of the Laer'' (TBC) Chaos *Brotherhood of Dust (Ahriman's former cabal) (TBC) *Brotherhood of the Knife (Chaos Cult used by Word Bearers during the Battle of Calth) (TBC) *Daemonic Herald (TBC) *Horror of Tzeentch (Upgrade) *Flamer of Tzeentch (Exalted Flamer redirect) (TBC) *Seeker of Slaanesh (TBC) *Beast of Nurgle (TBC) *Daemonic Steed (TBC) *Steed of Slaanesh (TBC) *Warsmith (TBC) (TBC - To Be Created) Category:Blog posts